


Unconcealed

by jenonghan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenonghan/pseuds/jenonghan
Summary: Yang ngode, dikodein, dan terkodein.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Unconcealed

**Author's Note:**

> aku kangen gyuhoon jadi aku taro aja di sini | gak usah dipikirin timeline atau universenya ya aku akan menamai ini gitudah!AU

******

Hujan turun deras, suaranya nyaring menghunjam tanah bertubi-tubi disertai dengan angin yang kencang dan membuat rintik-rintiknya menerjang masuk ke teras lobby fakultas di mana Mingyu dan Jihoon lagi berteduh bersebelahan. Udah berkali-kali Mingyu dideketin adek-adek tukang ojek payung yang nawarin jasa, tapi Mingyu anak yang tau diri. Dengan tinggi badannya, payungan sama Jihoon itu agak susah --antara kepalanya bakal mentok sama rangka payung, atau Jihoon yang kena air tampias, ditambah lagi kalo si adek ojek payung kekeuh pengen megangin. Pasti pegel.

Mingyu melirik Jihoon yang asik main game di hp --emang dia biasa juga begitu dan Mingyu juga terima-terima aja. Tapi begitu dia liat Minghao dan Seokmin yang neduh gak jauh deket mereka, Mingyu mau gak mau merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Sesuatu yang mungkin selama ini dia coba untuk abaikan, tapi sesekali hal itu akan muncul seolah menagih penyelesaiannya dari waktu ke waktu.

Seokmin kelihatan lagi menggosok-gosok tangannya sambil menggumamkan sesuatu, dan Minghao dengan cekatan melepas kemeja flanelnya dan memakaikannya agar menutupi tubuh Seokmin yang cuma pakai kaos. Mingyu pengen gumoh. Apalagi kalo inget gimana mesranya kedua orang itu, dan gimana Minghao selalu bilang kalo dia gak akan mau nembak se-naksir dan sesayang apapun dia ke Seokmin karena buat dia persahabatannya dengan Seokmin lebih penting. Tapi setiap kali, Minghao selalu menatap Seokmin seolah dialah yang menggantungkan matahari, bulan dan bintang serta melukis awan di langit. Kontras dengan prinsip Minghao, karena pada dasarnya kelakuan mereka beneran kayak bocah remaja kasmaran baru jadian 48 jam tidak termasuk ishoma, atau pasangan yang baru aja merayakan perkawinan emas, there is no inbetween. Minghao yang selalu yakin kalo Seokmin bakal jauhin dia seandainya Minghao kelepasan ngomong suka.

Padahal apa susahnya, sih? Orang yang belom nyuci belek 5 tahun juga bisa liat kalo mereka itu saling suka! Pikir Mingyu. Ah, udahlah, mending mikirin percintaan sendiri.

Mingyu memicingkan mata ketika menangkap adegan Minghao mencuri cium pipi Seokmin dari kejauhan, membuat Seokmin terkekeh geli dan bales nyolek pipi pacarnya itu

Barangkali malah emang udah jadian, pikir Mingyu sambil memalingkan wajah dan memutar bola mata.

Mingyu lalu melirik Jihoon yang masih gak lepas dari gamenya, dan jadi kepikiran. Mereka sering jalan bareng, Jihoon selalu ngebiarin Mingyu nginep di tempatnya selama gak ada UTS atau UAS, Jihoon yang selalu kasih space untuk Mingyu bisa berada dekatnya. Jihoon yang mengangguk pelan pas Mingyu nanya boleh cium apa nggak, Jihoon yang minta disentuh, Jihoon yang -- intinya mereka udah masuk semua base tanpa ada pendahuluan atau kata pengantar apapun. Mingyu jitak dirinya sendiri. Mau gak mau terbersit rasa sedih dan ragu sebab bahkan setelah semua yang mereka lakukan bersama, Mingyu masih gak tau mereka itu apa sebenernya.

Gak, Mingyu, jangan mikirin atau pun ngarep the P word atau the J word.

Jihoon emang begitu. Dia selalu cuek, terkesan gak peduli dan gak memperhatikan. Kesukaannya dia sama Mingyu beda banget, jomplang abis. Tapi Mingyu suka, karena di balik sikapnya yang seperti itu, Jihoon orang yang tulus. Kalimatnya sederhana, tapi Mingyu tau kalo emang itu yang Jihoon pikirin, dan meskipun kadang judes, tapi tetep aja Jihoon suka dusel-dusel manja ke Mingyu. Mingyu tetep menyukainya walaupun gak ada kepastian sama sekali dalam hubungan mereka. Gak ada status, pernyataan (karena Jihoon suka mendadak bolot atau kabur tiap Mingyu mencoba ngomong), dan Mingyu kadang ngerasa kesepian dalam hubungan ini. Masa sih cuma dia aja yang suka?

Tapi yang jelas saat ini

seorang Kim Mingyu

juga pengen dipinjemin outer walaupun menurut dia cuacanya gak dingin-dingin amat! Mingyu merengek dalam hati. Jihoon lagi pake hoodie yang dirisleting sampe atas. Pas banget.

Mingyu kemudian beraksi menggosok-gosok tangannya, menunjukkan gestur menggigil, sambil melirik Jihoon. Belum berhasil, dia lalu menggumam sendiri, “Dingin.”

Jihoon gak bergeming.

Mingyu pundung sendiri setelah mencoba beberapa saat, manyun sambil bersandar di salah satu tiang sambil ngecek hpnya juga. Emang being desperate itu menguras tenaga.

Ketika Mingyu menghela napas, dia melihat Jihoon tiba-tiba sudah mendekatinya, dan dengan cara yang Jihoon banget, memeluk Mingyu, mendongak mencari tatapan Mingyu yang mencari-cari jawaban atas sikapnya itu di wajahnya.

“Udah anget?”

Mingyu melongo, “H-hyung…”

“Kalo kamu kedinginan, boleh peluk,” ujar Jihoon. Mingyu mengerjapkan mata sebelum lengannya perlahan bergerak melingkarkan diri di tubuh Jihoon. Dia lalu merasakan jemari Jihoon menarik kedua tangannya pelan agar masuk ke kantong hoodie Jihoon.

“P-pinjemin outer aja harusnya…” kata Mingyu akhirnya. Jihoon lalu berbalik menoleh, dahinya berkerut.

“Gila kamu, ya? Aku tuh lagi gak pake kaos dalem. Minjemin hoodie ini artinya aku bakal telanjang dada di sini.”

Mingyu langsung tersentak, memeluk Jihoon lebih erat dan menyadarkan dahinya di bahu Jihoon, “Iya maaf, hyung gak usah buka baju…”

Meski posisinya awkward dan Mingyu mesti nunduk sambil nekuk dengkul, tapi dia betah-betah aja kayak gitu. Hujan yang lebat perlahan menjadi gerimis, dan Jihoon melepaskan diri dari dekapan Mingyu.

“Kosan, yuk?” ajaknya.

“Sekarang?” tanya Mingyu.

“Iya, laper.”

Seperti biasa, tanpa banyak tanya lagi Mingyu akan mengikuti Jihoon begitu saja. Kosan Jihoon gak jauh dari kampus. Kosan tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu berdua melakukan hal-hal domestik, dari yang paling inosen sampe yang sama sekali gak inosen. Mereka berdua berjalan bersisian tanpa banyak bicara, tapi Mingyu terus aja melirik Jihoon.

Mungkin sekarang saatnya.

“Boleh menyatakan, gak?” Mingyu ngucap begitu aja, tanpa banyak mikir, tanpa sedikit pun rencana, serta berorientasi pada hasil. Apapun hasilnya.

Jihoon menatapnya lama, ekspresinya tak terbaca, dan sebelum bibir Mingyu bergerak untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, kata “Iya,” meluncur dari mulut Jihoon.

“Hah? Iya yang mana, nih?”

“Iya buat semuanya,” Jihoon mulai berjalan cepat menuju pagar kosannya.

“Ih, iya yang mana, hyung? Hyung!” Mingyu berusaha mengejar langkah cepat Jihoon, gak bisa menyembunyikan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

“Hyung tunggu!”

******


End file.
